derp_catfandomcom-20200213-history
Superman
Superman is a well-known Kryptonian superhero that protects the Earth. He is a member of the Justice League and Sense of Right Alliance. History Superman was among the first superheroes to become known to the public eye, and has been one of the most prevalent ever since. He brought not only his amazing powers to Earth's aid, but also.....hope. Superman symbolized hope, freedom, and justice wherever he went, even as other heroes, old and new, would join the fray. Starting out as a simple farm boy in Kansas, Superman would become so much more. A hero. A father. A symbol. It is for these reasons Superman was extremely supportive of the forming of the Sense or Right Alliance, believing that the organization would be incredibly beneficial to protecting the Earth and could be a force for good even greater than the Justice League. Superman, unlike some of his allies, such as his close friend Batman, is glad that there are tons of other heroes in the world, and forces like Derp Cat Legion fighting for good, even if not doing so by the most agreeable means, and for one supported the alliance between the two groups. Regardless of the changing times, Superman remains an icon and a symbol of good in it's purest form, fighting for the Earth and anyone who cannot fight for themselves. Abilities * Kryptonian Physiology: Superman's cellular structure is much more dense, resilient, and biologically more effective than human tissue. He does not possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without his cellular structure charged with yellow solar energy. Without such charging, his physical capabilities are identical to a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. As an alien, he possesses several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood, but are believed to be part of or the source of his bio-matrix force field and reclamation aura. Superman's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of his electromagnetic capabilities such as flight, heat vision and other "sight"-based abilities while supplementing his physical abilities to superhuman levels. ** Solar Radiation Absorption: As a Kryptonian, his cells function like a super battery, hyper metabolizing specific wavelengths of radiation as fuel to enable living functions and/or superhuman abilities. Different wavelengths of radiation have different effects on Superman's physiology and well being, but his cells cannot absorb or utilize all types of radiation. The wavelength of his home solar system's red sun enables his body to function on an identical level of a healthy human while the Earth's solar radiation in both its raw and filtered state through the Earth's atmosphere acts as fuel to enable all of his powers. Every time Superman uses any of his superhuman abilities, his body expends absorbed sunlight and he is capable utilizing any of them to various degrees through controlled circumstances. The solar-based radiation of a foreign blue star proved to increase his known abilities under a yellow sun to a higher degree and enabled additional powers. The existence and constant exposure to proven "healthy" radiation sources is not required for him to live and utilize his powers, but prolonged periods without exposure to them and/or utilizing his powers will require Kal-El to recharge in order to live and continue using his powers. *** Superhuman Strength: The exact limits of Superman's strength is unknown, but he has been shown as capable of lifting far in excess of one billion tons. Different periods and intensities of exposure to Earth's solar radiation can cause his strength to fluctuate over time. Superman's known feats include lifting an enormous pyramid and flying it to Mars without any strain,382physically defeating Darkseid in combat,383 moving Earth away from the Sun with the aid of Green Lantern while Starbreaker was pushing it toward the Sun (a feat that at minimum would require quintillions of tons of force),384 and having the strength necessary to shatter planets with individual blows.385 When fighting a version of himself from a different world he shattered the boundaries of space and time, saying "the universe is in it's death rows".386.Unhealthy levels of high exposure to solar radiation can exceed Superman's "normal" strength level. *** Superhuman Speed: He is capable of moving, reacting, running and flying at superhuman speeds. While not as fast as the Flash, Superman can still fly at speeds faster than light and is considered one of the fastest beings in the universe. He can use this power to disarm opponents, catch bullets or shrapnel and cross vast distances in seconds. This also confers: **** Superhuman Agility **** Superhuman Reflexes *** Superhuman Stamina: He has the ability to maintain continuous physical actions for an undefined period. Clark is shown to have unlimited stamina if he is consistently exposed to Earth sunlight.387 *** Flight: Superman is capable of flying at supersonic speeds (over two thousand miles per second388) in a planetary atmosphere and at faster-than-light speeds while in space.389 He once travelled from the Vega star to Earth - a distance of over 25 light years - in minutes if not seconds, meaning he is capable of flying over one million times the speed of light.390 *** Heat Vision: Superman can fire beams of intense heat from his eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing him to work undetected, and can be adjusted to affect matter on a microscopic level. Feats include powering up the giant ion planet moving engines, annihilating an army of Doomsday clones in one blast,391 potentially rivaling the heat of a Star and bypassing a target's outer shell, avoiding damage to a person's skull for surgical purposes.392 *** Invulnerability: His body is nigh-invulnerable due to his superhumanly dense cellular and anatomical structure as well as his radiating bio-electrical aura. Superman is under some circumstances resistant or immune to different forms and levels of lacerations, blunt force trauma, energy-based assaults, falls from great heights, explosions, the cold void of space, toxins and all known diseases on Earth. His supercharged bio-electric "aura" acts as an invisible "force field" radiating within a few millimeters from his skin. He can willfully utilize his aura strengthening it's power to a greater degree to provide an additional defense against certain levels of physical and energy attacks for a considerably short period of time, but doing so can endanger him should the attempted feat prove inefficient for any reason. Superman utilizes his aura by expanding it around a person(s) or object(s) to enable their structural stability when lifting or traveling with them. Superman's invulnerability has been in constant flux over the years. He has been shown surviving the blast of nuclear warheads,393 entering the Earth's sun and emerging unharmed,394 withstanding the impact of an exploding star,395 and surviving being in the vicinity of an explosion equal to 50 supernovas while already significantly weakened by red sunlight.396 *** Longevity: Superman can potentially live indefinitely with little to no ageing to his being, so long as he continuously retains enough yellow solar radiation in his body. *** Self-Sustenance: He does not need to eat or sleep (but is still capable of doing so) and doesn't require oxygen to breathe enabling him to travel in space and underwater unprotected.286 *** Super-Breath: Superman can generate hurricane force winds by blowing, and also chill his breath to freeze a target. He can also breathe in large amounts of air to dispel clouds of gas by exhaling it. *** Superhuman Senses: All of Superman's senses are heightened to superhuman levels. **** Superhuman Hearing: Superman has the ability to expand his hearing range, giving him the ability to hear sounds before the sound waves actually reaches him. This also gives him incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to pick up noises from across the globe. He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. **** Super Smell: On various occasions, Superman has demonstrated that his sense of smell is significantly enhanced to the point he can smell odors across the entire planet. **** Super Vision: Superman also possesses a superior sensory arrangement of visual capabilities. ***** Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: He can see into all of the EM Spectrum. Superman can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. ***** Telescopic Vision: The ability to focus his vision to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. ***** Microscopic Vision: The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the sub atomic level. ***** X-Ray Vision: The ability to see through anything except lead. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. ***** Thermal Vision: The ability of see through the heat tracks left by a living being or object. 397 * Expert Combatant: Due to having superpowers all his life and constantly engaging in battle with various foes, Superman has over time become an excellent hand-to-hand fighter utilizing a fighting style that directly complements his superpowers. Superman's combat versatility allows him to adapt to any foe and beat them. Additionally, Superman has been trained in boxing by Wildcat, 398 Mongul in Gladiator combative methods, Wonder Woman in wrestling and even learned some advanced martial arts techniques from Batman.399 * Genius Level Intellect: He has shown incredible intelligence and computational abilities; his mind works sharply and with extreme speed relative to earth-humans. Superman's analytical powers enable him to read information directly from machines (and, with careful usage of his heat vision, he can even reprogram machines). * Indomitable Will: Superman has shown to have a powerful spirit, free of corruption and temptation. Having been raised by a kindly Kansas farmer and his wife, he was taught to protect life and help others. He is very optimistic and never gives up, even when things look bad. Superman has learned how to place mental inhibitors on his own power so that he doesn't accidentally "flex and cause the tectonic plates to shift." To him, they are the barriers that allow him to feel human enough to live a healthy life, and he only ever releases one of them when fighting a particularly powerful opponent or performing a difficult task. ** Torquasm Vo: Torquasm Vo is a Kryptonian discipline that Superman uses sometimes. It is basically a means of focusing ones mental discipline to help fight adverse effects such as mental domination. It can be used to manipulate someone's mind. Superman used that ability during his fight against the Eradicator. It was used to create an illusion to let Superman enter inside the Eradicator. ** Torquasm Rao: Allows him to tap into his instincts and separate himself from his body. Makes him able to prevent others from manipulating his mind and allows him to fight on the astral plane. [citation needed] * Investigation: Both as a superhero and as a journalist, Superman is an expert at gathering evidence from all kinds of sources. * Journalism: Clark is one of the best reporters on the Daily Planet, rivaled only by his wife Lois Lane. He gained a Pulitzer Prize at least in one occasion. * Leadership: Superman has proven many times over his ability to command respect and inspire others with his charisma, ardor, and idealism. He often serves as the primus inter pares of the Justice League. * Ventriloquism: Used to practice in high school.400 Weaknesses * Vulnerability to Magic: Superman's biomatrix is his most powerful asset, but the strength of this field is also its greatest weakness. Its permeability to certain wavelengths makes him vulnerable to certain radiations, particularly magical energies whose chaotic electromagnetic or extra dimensional signatures disrupt this force field. Superman's vulnerability to magic varies depending upon the special effects of the magic. No magic seems to be able to directly destroy him unless it comes from a semi-divine or divine source. He can be injured and worn down by magical entities. Magic can have powerful and unpredictable effects on Superman and his magical enemies have often proven to be the most dangerous. * Vulnerability to Chi: Lex Luthor and Question argued that, because of Superman's solar based powers, planetary based esoteric and vital forces could have an opposite effect on him . Luthor posited that concentrated doses of such energies could severely cripple Superman and become fatal, and he attempted to exploit this weakness with the Science Spire, which tapped into the energies of Metropolis.401 Taking this into account, characters like Gloss could have a great advantage in a fight against Superman. * Vulnerability to Kryptonite: Since the destruction of Krypton, its remains (rendered radioactive by the explosion) have been spreading throughout the universe as Kryptonite, a crystalline substance whose specific radioactive wavelength is lethal to Kryptonians native to this reality. The most common form of Kryptonite is Green Kryptonite, and its effect is directly poisonous to him. Kryptonite from other realities do not necessarily have the same effects on all Kryptonians. * Lead Superman cannot see through lead with his x-ray vision powers. * Solar Energy Dependency: His abilities will eventually weaken without replenishing his energy reserves with normal (yellow) sun radiation, especially if he doesn't have any direct contact with yellow sunlight. When exposed to the same red solar radiation as Krypton's red sun Rao, it causes Superman to lose his powers within a large amount of exposure until the exposure to yellow sunlight will reverse this effect. * High-Pitched Noises: Because of his super hearing, Superman's ears are extra-sensitive to extreme noises. * Psionics Equipment * Legion Flight Ring and Time Bubble: As a former or reserved member of the Legion of Super-HeroesSuperman keeps a Legion Flight Ring (though he does not use it unless he cannot use his powers) and Time Bubble, the ring either cloaked on his hand, or like the Bubble, kept in the Fortress of Solitude. * Archer rifle: As Commander El of the New Kryptonian Military Guild and leading Commander of the Red Shard faction, Superman kept a standard issue Archer rifle, though he only uses to disarm or hurt, never to kill. * All items in the Fortress of Solitude Trivia * Credit to DC wiki for all the abilities n stuff. * Superman is the second DC hero to get a page on this wiki after Batman. * Superman is considered a Super Being among Kryptonians. Category:Superheroes Category:Aliens Category:Dudes Category:Super Beings Category:Sense of Right Alliance Category:Justice League Category:Awesomeness Category:Allies of Derp Cat Legion Category:Good guys Category:DC comics characters